


Ashes to Ashes

by CoffeeQuill



Series: All Things Turn to Dust [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom John, Broken Bones, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lafayette, Dancing to sex, Dinner Party, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Flashbacks, Flirting, Forced Kissing, Grinding, Healing, Holy Water, Humiliation kink, Hurt and comfort, Intimidation, Jealousy, Kissing, Little Space, M/M, Magic, Maiming, NSFW, Nervousness, Orgasm Denial, Past Abuse, Past Lives, Plugs, Sexual Humiliation, Smut, Subjugation, Teasing, Threats, Top Alex, Triggers, Vampire AU, Vampire Alexander, Vampire John, Vampire Lafayette, Vampire Subjugates, Vampires, Violence, Warlocks, Werewolves, fae, little!john, littlespace, staking, submissive John, top lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: A new Underworld bar pops up in the Upper West Side and the trio goes out for a night of fun and dancing.It turns into a night of everything but fun.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Bloodlust  _ was a new Underworld bar that had popped up on the Upper West Side, just two blocks from the Hudson and three blocks from their current loft apartment. To human eyes, it was an empty storefront for sale, but under the enchanting veil was a nightclub with booming music and flashing lights, underworld creatures practically lining up on the sidewalk. Upon discovery of this new club, John was chomping at the bit to go. For days, he whined and begged, eager to spend a night there with his lovers.

Alex had stood with Lafayette at first - it was going to be loud, crowded, and stuffy, and wouldn’t be any better than a human club. But after just two days, he cracked under John’s pleading and instead joined him. “The kid’s desperate for some monster fun,” he mumbled to Lafayette when John had gone to sleep. “We can just go for a night. Introduce him to the fancy Fae drinks. Maybe if he parties too hard, he’ll be sick of it within a night.”

Lafayette pulled Alex closer, taking a deep inhale of his boy’s hair - freshly washed with lavender soaps that had them all smelling sweet. “It isn’t a vampire-only bar,” he murmured. “There will be Fae. Warlocks.  _ Werewolves.”  _ They both grimaced. “... With many of them being tricksters. I’d rather not spend the night fending off those who may try to seduce him.”

Alex ran his finger over Lafayette’s chest, eyes sleepy and half-lidded. “He’s gone centuries without exposure to those kinds. He needs to be able to take care of himself, and that includes protecting himself from unwanted flirters.” He tilted his head up for a kiss, smiling when he received one. “... We can agree that he’s too gorgeous to be ignored. It isn’t as though he would leave us for another vampire. Or a warlock. Or even a werewolf. He just wants to have…” he yawned, “fun. With us.”

As Alex’s eyes fluttered shut, John shifted from where he was tucked into Lafayette’s side. Lafayette took a deep breath and gazed at both of his boys, looking so calm while they slept - almost human, if not for the way John’s fangs stuck out of his mouth just a bit. Almost normal - for vampires.

Perhaps a night out at this club wouldn’t be such a nightmare - it  _ had  _ been a while since they’d gone out to dance, and watching John and Alex dance together was one hell of a treat.  _ Not the worst idea. One night.  _

\------

John was beyond excited. He was practically bouncing on his toes as they walked down the sidewalk, gripping Lafayette’s hand. The sun was setting, giving the sky a purple haze, and a warm summer breeze blew past.

Both John and Alex looked so fantastic that Lafayette almost wanted to lock the door and keep them home where no one could touch them. Immaculate makeup brought out the best of their facial features, the eyeliner and eyeshadow enhancing their brown eyes - their contour was perfect, matching their own skin colors. They looked more beautiful, more handsome than ever, and jealousy threatened to stir in his chest.

While Alex wore simpler clothes - dark jeans, loose-fitting button up, a dark blazer and some jewelry - John knew his assets and how to play them. His jean shorts were tight-fitting and ripped at the edges, highlighting the curves of his ass, while his shirt was loose with a low chestline. It was teasing but still covered, daring one to see beneath, and both Alex and Lafayette struggled to look away from their attractive fledgling. Lafayette had no intention of letting him stray during the night.

Not that John himself planned to.

Stepping into the bar was like stepping into a different world. The music was loud, the floor was thumping with the beat, and while not too crowded, the bar was mostly full with more than half the booths and tables taken. John followed Lafayette and Alex to the bar, sliding into a seat between them, but couldn’t stop himself from staring. Vampires and werewolves were sprinkled around the room, though never beside each other. Fae were similar, drinking and chatting, and the bartender himself was one - and there were warlocks as well, each with their own inhuman feature to distinguish them from the other humanoids. Through blood-scent, John picked out each race, feeling giddy as he did.

Lafayette ordered them drinks and John watched as the bartender poured them three glasses of a clear but sparkling drink. When John took his and sipped it, a shudder ran through his body - he took a deep breath and when he sipped again, the shudder happened a second time, followed by relaxation in his muscles. Though he wasn’t sleepy, the stress seemed to leave his body and he felt relaxed, loose, and unburdened - no worries on his shoulders. Lafayette seemed to be feeling similar and John leaned into his embrace. “Daddy,” John mumbled, nosing at Lafayette’s shoulder. “... What’s this?”

“One of the fae’s drinks,” Lafayette murmured, pressing a kiss to his head. “Something they do - relaxes you.”

“I like it.” John gazed at his glass before taking another sip. Another shudder ran through his body and he arched his back, smiling at the calm feeling it sent through him. “... Really like it.”

“Seems like it,” Lafayette said with a smirk. “Enjoy yourself, darling. Anything you want.”

“Want you,” John mumbled, looking up for a kiss. Lafayette wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer as they kissed, tongues meeting in the middle - John pressed himself as close as possible, pliant in Lafayette’s hold. “Daddy…”

Lafayette gave him another kiss before pressing their foreheads together. “Yes, little one?”

“I want booze.”

Lafayette chuckled before calling the bartender over. As he ordered, John leaned against him and couldn’t stop himself from staring at the creatures surrounding them - a fae was beside Lafayette, another vampire beside Alex, with plenty of monsters filling up space at the tables. More were trickling in and the dance floor was busy - John bit his lip as he watched people dance, aching to join in. He’d met other vampires, a warlock or two, when they travelled around the world - but this was more than he’d ever seen in his life.

When he’d met Lafayette and Alex, it seemed as though they were the only night creatures in the world. Now it was clear how very, very wrong of an assumption it was.

Stunning. Fantastic. God, what kind of  _ stories  _ would they all have?

The glasses were set down in front of him and John reached for it, taking a sip. As the familiar burn of alcohol ran down his throat, he flicked his tongue against his fangs and took a deep breath. “This is nice,” he said, watching the dancers. “I like this.”

A hand brushed across his back and he looked up to see a warlock passing behind him, giving him a sly smirk. Lafayette let out an instant growl, glaring at the warlock who then scurried away. Movement from the corner of his eye caught John’s attention and he looked up to see a fae woman waving at him - she winked and Lafayette scowled, his arm tightening around John’s waist.  _ “Mine,”  _ he muttered under his breath, nosing at John’s curls with irritation in his blood.

John giggled and leaned his head back to bare his neck. “‘M not going anywhere, Daddy,” he purred. He set his hand on Lafayette’s thigh, squeezing. “Nowhere at all.”

Lafayette didn’t hesitate to pull John into his lap, nosing at his neck. “Course not.  _ Our  _ cute little fledgling. All ours to kiss and fuck.” As John grinned, Alex’s hands ran over his thighs, leaning in from where he stood just behind them. “... All ours.”

“All yours,” John drawled with a delighted smirk, gazing up at his master. He reached for his glass and downed it, relishing in the burn.

Alex’s hands came to his own and he was being tugged from Lafayette’s lap. “Come dance with me, baby,” he whispered in John’s ear. “You know your Daddy likes to watch us.”

Feeling a little woozy, John happily obeyed and hopped down from the stool, letting Alex guide him towards the dance floor. Here, the music was louder, at volumes that might drive a human deaf - the beat was thumping through the floor, through their feet. John shut his eyes as Alex pulled him against his chest - then the music changed, a dubstep remix of a song John faintly recognized. Alex’s lips were on his neck, hands on his hips, and John moaned as Alex ground against him. He pushed his hips back, baring his neck, and he let out another moan as Alex’s fangs slid into his skin.

Blood ran down his skin and Alex licked it up as they pushed against each other. John shuddered and moaned, hissing through his teeth as Alex bit him again. “Fuck,” he gasped, cock stirring in his shorts. “P-Papi, fuck me, please…”

Alex’s hand came to his crotch, squeezing, and John cursed his decision to wear such tight pants that kept his cock utterly trapped. He squirmed against Alex, pushed his hips back, brought his hands to Alex’s and moaned. When he opened his eyes, he could see Lafayette watching them - eyes hungry and lustful, his tongue flicking across his lips, fangs prominent. How many times had he fallen in love with those eyes?

They held eye contact. John moaned helplessly as Alex rutted into him from behind, his own arousal evident in his frustrated growls. John arched his back outwards, widened his stance, brought his fingers to his lips. He stuck them in his mouth and sucked, letting his saliva drip down, and a harsh squeeze from Alex had him whimpering. “D-Daddy,” he whined. “Papi, please, please…”

Alex’s hand slipped through his waistband, into his shorts, and firm fingers wrapped around his cock. John bucked his hips forward with a gasp and moaned as Alex slowly pumped, continuing to grind against his ass. “ _ Fuck _ , you little minx,” Alex swore by his ear, nearly bending John over. “So desperate for that little hole to get pounded? Want your daddy to stretch your ass ‘til you cry? Maybe he’ll fist you again, but God knows you’re too much of a  _ whore  _ for that to be enough.”

John shuddered and threw his hand over Alex’s, moaning as his cock was squeezed again. “Fuck, fuck, Papi, fuck-”

In an instant, Alex’s hands were gone. Instead, they were wrapped around John’s waist, pulling him towards the side of the club - here was a wall of curtains, about seven going across with numbers labeled above them. Alex led him towards the ‘3’ curtain and pulled it aside.

Behind the curtain was a small alcove - a small space, but large enough for five people to comfortably sit in the circle it made. The floor was soft and blanketed, pillows lined the wall, and Lafayette was lounging upon them with a half-full glass in hand. As Alex and John climbed into the space, pulling the curtain shut behind them, he watched them with lustful eyes.

“Daddy,” John whimpered, not hesitating to crawl to his side. “Daddy, I  _ need  _ you.”

Lafayette smirked and pulled him into a kiss, no words needed. John pushed against him, mouth obediently open, squirming to help when Lafayette tugged his shirt up. Alex’s hands were on his bare waist from behind, lips on his neck, and Lafayette kept him trapped in a kiss. John whimpered, submissive under their touch, cock aching in his shorts, and when Lafayette pulled on them he felt nothing but relief as his cock came free. Alex’s hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping up and down to full hardness, and John bucked his hips up with a whine when his thumb ran over the tip. “Papi,” he whimpered, gasping. “Daddy, please!”

Lafayette sat up and got on his knees in front of John, licking his lips. “Alex,” he said, his voice low and lustful. “Get us drinks. Your choice.”

Alex pouted, but crawled out of the space and disappeared behind the curtain. Lafayette’s lips were on John’s, kissing him deep and rough and commanding, and he was pushed down into the pillows. Lafayette pulled his shorts off entirely and tossed them aside before he reached into his own jacket pocket. Out came a small bottle of lubricant and he flipped the cap open, shoving it into John’s hands. “Prepare yourself,” he ordered, and licked his lips in a way that had John melting.

He hurried to obey, squeezing lube onto his fingers. As it dripped down, he spread his legs and pushed his index fingers inside - his hole accepted it with ease, and a second one as well. He pushed them both deeper and let out a whimper - his fingers twitched towards his prostate, eager to touch and rub, but one look at Lafayette and he struggled against the urge. “Daddy,” he whimpered. “Daddy, I - I want your cock.”

“I know, sweetheart, and Daddy wants to fuck that cute little ass until you’re screaming.” Lafayette’s hand came over John’s, urging him to push in a third finger. “Spread yourself, little one. Do not touch your special spot.”

John held in his whine and obeyed, pushing his fingers deeper inside himself. He spread them, stretching his rim until he couldn’t, and then thrust slow and deep. After a few moments, Lafayette pulled his hand back and the thick head of his cock was there instead.

John whimpered. As Lafayette slid inside him, he arched his back and squirmed, gasping at the familiar burn that occurred every time. Lafayette quickly held his hips down, slipping balls-deep in just seconds. “Stay still for Daddy, little thing,” he drawled. John took a shaky breath - it seemed his body never really adjusted to Lafayette’s size. “Just like that…”

The thrusts started slow and deep, drawing soft moans from John. He ignored the desire to push his hips back, wanting to be good, always wanting to be good. He took deep breaths, relishing in every movement and sensation - he arched his back and gripped a pillow behind him, letting out another moan. “Daddy,” he gasped. “Daddy, please, harder!”

“Patience, my love,” Lafayette hummed, moving his hips slow and precise, making sure to rub John’s prostate just right. He slipped his hands underneath his back and pulled John up into his lap, content to roll his hips up instead. “... Patience…”

John wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s neck with a grin as they kissed, tongues meeting and fingers digging into hair. The kiss was deep and loving as Lafayette thrust up into him, reaching deep inside, pure intimacy-

The curtain was jerked open and Alex stood in its place. His eyes were wide and his face pale, staring at them with something akin to terror. “Laf,” he said quickly. “Laf, you have to come.”

Lafayette’s hands dropped to John’s hips. “Alex, we’re in the middle-”

“It’s Jeanne. It’s - it’s her. She wants to see you.”

Lafayette’s claws dug into John’s hips and in an instant he was lifted up and set aside. “Did she say what she wants?” Lafayette demanded, looking alarmed.

Alex shook his head.

Lafayette scowled. “Stay here, John,” he muttered, before getting up. He zipped his jeans back up and buttoned them as he followed Alex out towards the bar.

John stared at the curtain, utterly confused. Licking his lips, he crawled over and sat beside the curtain, pulling it aside to peek out. He quickly found Lafayette and Alex as they stopped at the bar, facing someone.

She was a slightly older woman, maybe in her late thirties. She dressed rich - a long red dress that was simple in design but John recognized it as an expensive one - and her blonde hair was twisted up in a bun. Behind her were two young people - a boy and a girl, siblings maybe - who were pale with red collars around their necks. Their heads were bowed, staring at the ground.

Alex and Lafayette were standoffish. Arms crossed, feet apart, Alex standing close behind Lafayette. John bit his lip, then reached for his shorts. After pulling them on, he adjusted his shirt and climbed out. With quick steps, he walked to the bar and went straight to Alex. There, he tucked himself into Alex’s side. Alex gave him a stern look but said nothing of it, instead holding him close.

“What the hell do you want from us?” Alex growled, his claws digging into John’s arm.

Jeanne sighed. “Oh, Alex, don’t you know not to speak unless your master has given you permission to do so? I thought I had finally beaten that attitude out of you.”

John stared at her. Alex’s other hand clenched into a fist, his jaw tightening. John stepped closer to him.

Lafayette glanced at Alex, then reached his hand back to take John’s. John quickly took it, gripping tight. “Jeanne,” he said, his voice calm. “... What exactly do you want?”

Jeanne smiled. “Only to catch up, my darlings. You’ve both changed quite a bit in a few centuries.” She glanced down at Lafayette’s hand, then back to John. “... And who is this? Have you finally taken and turned a subjugate?”

Lafayette and Alex both tensed. Their grip on him tightened. “He’s my fledgling,” Lafayette said, as John pressed against his back.

“Fledgling.” Jeanne smirked. “I suspected you were the type. Building a nest?”

“No,” Lafayette said quickly. “No, we’re - I’m not.”

Jeanne made a face. “Pity. I always thought you would make a good lord.” She looked at John again, then held her hand out to him. “Come here, darling.”

John swallowed. He glanced at Alex, then Lafayette, both their expressions pained but not giving him any direction. He took a deep breath, then Alex’s hand dropped from his arm.

_ “Now,”  _ Jeanne commanded. John flinched, then stared when Lafayette and Alex both reacted the same. His hands beginning to shake, he stepped in front of her, still gripping Lafayette’s hand.

Her hand came to his cheek and his head was turned to one side, then the other. She pushed her thumb against his lips until he opened his mouth, then peered at his fangs. With her so close, John could feel the power radiating off of her - she must have sired a dozen fledglings at least - and it was making his knees weak and his stomach twist.

“A pretty thing,” Jeanne drawled. “But I’m certain you could have done better in terms of looks.”

John’s cheeks reddened. He shoved her hand off his cheek and stepped back to Lafayette’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist. Lafayette pressed a kiss to hair and Alex took a tight grip on the back of his shirt, both of them glaring at Jeanne.

“Feisty one, too,” she, smirking at him.

Lafayette huffed. “Just tell us what you really want, Jeanne.”

“Can’t a vampire spend some time with her fledglings?”

“We’re not your fledglings,” Alex growled. “We never were.”

A sour expression came over Jeanne’s face, but Lafayette spoke quickly. “Alex, take John back with our drinks.”

Alex didn’t hesitate. He took John’s wrist in one hand and their tray of drinks off the bar to hold in the other. He turned and pulled him back toward the room, nearly at a run. John stumbled as he followed.

Once inside, Alex set the tray down and slumped against the pillows. He buried his face in his hands and rubbed at his eyes, letting out a groan. John watched him with a frown, then crawled over and sat beside him. “Papi?”

Alex gave him a glance with exhausted eyes. “Yeah, baby?” he murmured.

“Who is she?”

Alex hesitated. He took a deep breath. “She… she’s someone we knew, once,” he said. “A really long time ago. Centuries before we met you.”

John nodded.

“She’s much more ancient than us. She was… part of Laf’s sire’s nest. One of those vampires. I don’t know how, really - she never talked about leaving that nest. But she found us, a few weeks after Laf had turned me. She said she wanted to help us. We were alone and scared and helpless, so we jumped at the chance of getting help from her.” He grumbled. “One hell of a mistake there. She treated us like shit.”

John frowned. He took Alex’s hand and squeezed.

Alex sighed. “She taught us to hunt, though. Not the way we do it - it was luring a human away to attack and drain them. We learned to work jobs and save up money so we could always have somewhere to live. In the end, she sold us out. Told some hunters about the house we were staying in, and we came home to them while she ran off with all our money. Fucking bitch.”

John bit his lip. He cuddled against Alex’s side and rested his head on his shoulder, thinking it over. No wonder she had such power - she was much older than even his vampires. And no wonder she had such an effect on them.

“What’s a subjugate?” he whispered.

Alex looked down at their hands. “It’s… it’s what that boy and girl are. You saw them, with the collars? Those are subjugates. Basically…” he hesitated. “Food sources that you keep around. What you were, all those years ago. Some vampires just call them their cattle.”

John’s breath hitched. He swallowed. So there  _ was  _ a name for it. “... I was your cattle?”

“That’s not how we-” Alex stopped himself and stared at the ground. For once, for just a moment, he was speechless. “... Yes. In a way, you were. We treated you like it, at least.”

“I’m confused,” John said.

“Okay - okay.” Alex cleared his throat. “So, you get a subjugate by giving a human your blood. It’s addicting. It’s like a drug you can’t get clean from. It’s usually difficult to get a human to take your blood - you have to promise them stuff in return. The slow aging, or the healing, or whatever, in exchange for them taking your blood. Some vampires don’t tell them what its effects are - they’re shitty like that.”

“Okay.”

“When you get addicted, you… fall in love, basically, with the vampire feeding you. It creates feelings of worship and adoration in your brain. You can’t get enough of them. From that moment on, you’re their servant - their food supply. Some subjugates go into this hazy state of unawareness, and some understand what’s happening. Vampires will then keep them for years, and kill them when they lose their youthful beauty, or they’ll turn them into a vampire as a reward for their service. And after they learn the ropes of being a vampire, if their sire doesn’t have a nest for them to join? They’ll go off on their own. They rarely stay around without a nest.”

John frowned. He tightened his grip on Alex’s hand. “Why don’t I go off, too? I don’t want to.”

Alex smiled. He leaned in and kissed John, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You’re so  _ different,  _ John, it was hard to understand for a long time. See, for subjugates - they usually don’t feel anything towards their masters to start with. The blood has to  _ create new feelings.  _ And you? You were already in love with us. All it could do was amplify what was already there.” Alex smirked and kissed his ear, making John giggle. “It didn’t have to make you a submissive little slut. You already were one.”

John stared at him and pressed closer.

Alex kissed his forehead. “All that shitty treatment we gave you - you didn’t deserve any of it. Subjugates are servants and that was how we saw you. A thing to discard when we were done. We knew something was different when you confronted us about it - God, Jack, we should have seen it  _ sooner.” _

John caught his lips in a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I don’t care anymore,” he whispered. “It doesn’t matter. But I - I want to know now. Have you turned anyone else?

Alex stared at him. “... Once. A boy. Like you. But it… didn’t work out. He got found and killed by hunters.” Alex bit his lip, then smiled and pulled John into another kiss. “But whatever. It doesn’t matter. You’re ours to keep forever, and we’re never getting rid of you. Got that?”

John giggled and nodded. “Forever.” He kissed him again, then again. Alex pulled him into his lap and they both grinned, kissing several times over. Their arms wrapped around each other and they pressed closer. “... I know the blood didn’t affect how much I love you. You and Daddy - nothing better could have ever happened to me. Even if it hurt.” They kissed again. John smiled. “... You could still collar me.”

Alex laughed. “We’ll see about that one, baby,” he said. “Maybe an enchanted one, so you can wear it everywhere without humans getting fussy. Those monsters will all know you belong to someone.”

“Belong to you,” John mumbled, before kissing him again.

The curtain pulled back and Lafayette stepped into the space, a scowl etched on his face. “That bitch,” he muttered, gripping a small card in his hand. “I swear to God-”

Alex sat up, holding John. “What did she do?”

Lafayette sighed. He held up the card, a deep red color. “She’s invited us to a dinner party at her place, with her fledglings and other vampires in the city. She wants us to come and possibly join her nest.” He slid the card into his pocket.

Alex huffed. “Absolutely  _ not.” _

Lafayette looked at him with a hesitant expression. He bit his lip, his fangs digging in. “She promised to tell me about my sire.”

Alex stared at him. “What does that matter?”

“I want to know who he was. Why he turned me, why he didn’t just kill me - I want to  _ know.  _ She has answers.”

“Laf, we  _ know  _ who Jeanne is. She’s a lying bitch and there’s nothing good about her. We  _ suffered  _ the last time we trusted her. It’s a trick, so forget about it.”

_ “Alex,”  _ Lafayette hissed. “I want to do this. You know how she is - she won’t let us skip.”

“She doesn’t have power over us anymore!”

John bit his lip and pressed himself against Alex’s side. “Can we just… go to Florida early?” he asked. “Skip all this?”

“Quiet, John,” Lafayette snapped, making him flinch. He glared at Alex. “Don’t be a brat about this.  _ I  _ want answers to questions I’ve had for centuries. All you have to do is come!”

“Not fucking happening. It took years to get past all her shit, remember? Who’s to say she doesn’t want to trap us in her basement, too! Take John for her own to get back at us, like Jefferson did!

“Don’t bring that up,” Lafayette hissed. John could only swallow hard and tighten his grip on Alex’s shirt, his stomach rolling at the memory. “What would she be getting back at us for? Surviving those hunters?”

“Who knows! I’m not going. Do it alone and take the risk yourself - don’t make us do it.”

“You’re being selfish.”

Alex stood, scowling. “I’m being  _ cautious!  _ Like you usually are!”

John’s hair stood on end, goosebumps rising at the hostility between them. Big disagreements never ended well for any of them - he could remember a few that led to one disaster or another. The room was growing stuffy and John shifted onto all fours, crawling past them to the curtain - with their arguing, he went unnoticed. Shifting it aside, he slipped out of the room and stood, walking to the bar.

Some monsters had left, leaving more air to breathe - a cool breeze blew in from outside and it was refreshing. He took a free seat at the bar and slumped into it, letting his head drop into his hands. If he listened hard enough, their argument was still audible.

Fuck.

The sound of a cup drew his attention and he glanced to the side before nearly jumping. The two subjugates were seated beside him, staring down blankly at empty shot glasses - their eyes were sunken and soulless, pale with heavy bags under their eyes.

That was supposed to be him, he guessed. A mindless servant, kept young until he lost his beauty and his throat was slit. Thank the stars he had been spared from it. He buried his face in his arms and took a deep breath, shaking their image from his mind. He’d been different. Not that it mattered much now - he had a hard time remembering that time period anyway.

“Why has the little fledgling wandered off?”

Jeanne’s cold presence came to his side and her hand settled on his arm, much too close for comfort. John took a shaky breath and tried not to pull away. He dug his fingers into the counter as goosebumps sprung up. “What…” he cleared his throat. “What do you know about his sire?”

Jeanne laughed - a low, chilling sound from her throat. “Ah - his sire and I were very, very good friends, my dear - yes, quite close. I was the one who dragged your sire to him.” She laughed again, mirth in her eyes that set further John on edge. “I remember now. He was hunting in our territory - some horribly made bow with worse arrows. Couldn't hit a thing - thin, desperate for food, someone’s poor farm boy. A farm boy only his starving family will miss.”

Her sharp red nails dug into his skin, threatening to draw blood. John could only stare ahead, chills running down his spine.

“He was a pathetic thing before we turned him,” she hissed. “Weak, helpless, at our mercy. Meet anyone else, and he would have been dead meat. And he owes his continued  existence to  _ me.  _ Both of them do.”

John whimpered as he jerked his arm back. “G-Get away-”

Her hand caught his wrist and pulled her forward. In an instant, her lips were on his, rough and demanding and forceful. John struggled to pull back and stared at her, gasping for stolen breath. Revulsion stirred in his gut.

Jeanne only smirked. “Tell your sire that I will not take kindly to him or his little pets skipping on my party,” she said. “Be there.” She leaned in and pressed another kiss to his cheek, then turned and walked away. Without preamble, the subjugates got up and followed, heads bowed as they followed her out the door. John stared as she left. 

Lafayette, weak and helpless? 

He knew it was realistic. The Crusades had been a shitty time to live in, and vampirism was a big transformation. But still… Lafayette? He'd never been weak around John. Always strong, all-knowing, the perfect protector. He couldn't imagine…

“John?”

Another hand was on his arm. He flinched, tried to pull away, but when he looked up it was Alex’s dark eyes. “What?” He said softly, barely heard over the music. Something in his mind changed, and he ached to be cuddled and cared for. 

“We’re going home,” Alex said, still looking irritated. Lafayette stood behind him, scowling. “You - why is there lipstick on your cheek?”

John blinked. He wiped at his cheek with one hand. “She kissed me,” he said. Then he pulled away and stepped towards Lafayette, reaching for his hand. “... Let’s go home.”

Lafayette took his hand and squeezed, giving him a kiss before they turned and walked out.

\------

“I've given  _ everything  _ I have for you both, why can't you give me this one thing?”

“I'm not putting what we have in danger! You want to risk her grabbing John and brainwashing him like she did to us? We were her damn slaves and I'm not going back!”

“It isn't going to happen again! I can  _ protect  _ us!”

John was curled up in the window seat of their bedroom, his pencil scratching as he sketched. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, twirling the pencil in his hand. They'd argued the whole way home, eyes dark and claws out like defensive cats. He looked down towards the street and stared at the cars driving by.

“I’m going with or without you,” Lafayette scowled. “I’m taking John with me.”

“You want that  _ bitch _ around our  _ fledgling?”  _ Alex huffed, clenching his fists. “He’s prey to her! Another toy to play with! He stays with  _ me  _ if you go!”

John took hold of his headphones and pulled them on. He grabbed his phone and plugged them in, quickly finding a song to turn up. Quieter now - good. He reached for his blood shake and sipped the straw, picking up his pencil again. Their arguing was softer but after a few minutes, in the corner of his eye, John saw Alex throw his hands up and storm towards the door. He pulled the headphones off, looking up.

“Stop running off after every damn argument!” Lafayette scowled, fists clenched. “It's like all you ever do is run!”

Alex whipped around, face red. “Running keeps us  _ alive,  _ if you haven't noticed! Running from hunters, from anything that doesn't last! Sorry if it's become a  _ bit  _ of an instinct!”

The door slammed. John flinched, then looked up timidly. Lafayette glared daggers at the door - then slumped onto the bed and sighed heavily. John had never seen him look so defeated.

“Little one,” Lafayette called. “Come here.”

John nodded. He set his shake and sketchbook aside, then stood and walked towards the bed. He climbed on, then knelt behind Lafayette and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Are you okay, Daddy?” he murmured.

Lafayette’s hands ran over his. “Come up here, darling.”

John obeyed and climbed around to sit in Lafayette’s lap. One hand dug into his curls and their lips met, pulling each other close, longing for more touch - their tongues pushed together before pulling back. They traded several kisses and John curled against Lafayette’s chest. Lafayette’s hand rubbed his back, stroking his hair, and in his arms John felt safe. “Daddy,” he said softly, eyes fluttering shut. “... Why… do you want to know about your sire?”

Lafayette sighed, rubbing circles on the small of his back. “... My sire… he wasn't good. He taught me nothing. I was a plaything for his nest before he turned me, and when he did he threw me out and left me to die. I just - I want closure about what happened. I want to know who he was and why he didn't add me to his nest. I just… want to know.” He stroked John’s curls. “I try to give you and Alex the best. I don't want to be the sire that abandons their fledgling. But this… this is something I need for myself, and I don't think Alex sees that.”

John kissed him again. “I do,” he whispered. “You need it. You deserve it.” He dug a fang into his lip. “... What did the nest do to you?”

Lafayette closed his eyes. “I remember… it's bits and pieces. Clothes being pulled off, fangs sinking in… they weren't exactly patient for a meal. All I remember is pain, bad pain, and then… nothing. Then fear. Then I was clawing my way out of the ground.”

John nuzzled him. “Jeanne… she talked to me. Said you were a starving farm boy when she found you. Trying to hunt.”

Lafayette smiled slightly. “I remember that,” he said softly. “I didn't know how. I think I scared away any animal nearby, and any that I could find - couldn't hit ‘em. I was shit at hunting.” He bit his lip. “Dark ages - they were awful. Alex had a better life situation - servant for a lord was better than farming.”

“When did Jeanne come into play?”

“... A month after I turned Alex. We were sneaking blood from sleeping people in our home village, trying to avoid being caught. She found us, promised to help us.” He bit his lip. “I'm sure Alex told you - she wasn’t exactly good to us.”

“He didn't get specific. What did she do?”

Lafayette’s lips twitched. He held John close. “I’d prefer not to talk about the specifics,” he said. “Not right now. Maybe… another time.”

John smiled. “I think you’re a great sire,” he murmured. He kissed him. “Better than anyone could be. I love you… so much. You're  _ perfect _ to me.”

Lafayette smiled and kissed John’s forehead. “Thank you, little one. That means a lot to me.”

John cuddled against his chest and they kissed again, then a second time. John fisted Lafayette’s shirt, closing his eyes. Lafayette’s scent surrounded him, spicy with cologne still sticking - John sighed happily, breathing it in. It was safe, home, pleasure, protection. Things he would never give up, never hand over.

“When's the party?” he murmured.

Lafayette pulled back and dug a hand into his pocket, pulling out the plastic card. “... This Saturday,” he said. He kissed John’s cheek. “So, in three days. That is… if you want to come.”

“Of course.” John kissed him. “You want answers about your past. You deserve them. And I’ll be there when you get those answers - even if Alex isn't.”

Lafayette smiled. He pressed a kiss to John’s cheek. “Only if you think you can handle it, little one. Jeanne is manipulative and did everything in her power to keep us under control for years as fledglings. She’s fond of the young vampires.” His tone dropped. “Don’t leave my sight, John. Not once. If she decides-”

“I won’t,” John murmured. He wrapped his arms around Lafayette, resting his head on his shoulder. “... I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

Lafayette smiled and pressed a kiss to his hair. “I love you, too.”

A crash from downstairs drew their attention and John slid out of Lafayette’s lap. He walked to the stairs and went down, Lafayette following, and looked around the corner. “Papi?”

Alex stood in the kitchen, a broken glass jar at his feet with a pool of blood. He was muttering to himself as he wiped it up. John bit his lip, then walked to him. After the bloody towel was thrown away, John wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist. “Papi…”

“‘M fine, baby.”

“Don’t be mad at Daddy.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Yes, you are. You talk to yourself when you get mad. This happens.” He gestured to the broken glass. “Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing to-”

_ “Alex.”  _ John stepped over the glass and set his hands on Alex’s shoulders. “Don’t brood. Please?”

Alex sighed. He set his hands on John’s waist. “I'm sorry, baby boy. I just… I don't want to talk right now. You don't really… it's hard to understand. You didn't go through it.”

“I know,” John said softly. “I get that. But… I don't want to see you and Daddy fight. It hurts to see you two mad at each other.”

“I know,” Alex muttered. John made a face, then kissed him. Their lips moved together with practiced ease, then a second kiss followed, then a third. Alex sighed and buried his face in John’s shoulder, holding him close. “Sorry.”

John looked up as Lafayette stepped into the kitchen, a hesitant expression on his face. John held his hand out and Lafayette took it, squeezing. “I get that you don’t want to go,” Lafayette said, looking at Alex. “I know exactly why, and I understand that. But  _ I  _ need this for myself. Whether you come or not - I need you to understand that.”

“I don’t,” Alex grumbled. “I wish I could, but - I don’t know that I  _ can  _ understand. Especially bringing  _ John  _ near her.”

“I know it’s a concern. But I  _ can  _ protect him. I can protect all of us - I wish you would believe that.”

Alex said nothing. John bit his lip and kissed his cheek. “Please come,” he whispered. “I’d rather you be with us than be brooding at home. Everything will be okay. I’m not helpless.”

“I’ll think about it,” Alex said. He kissed John and held him close. “You know what she did to us. The years of conditioning and treating us like subjugates - the things we still can’t forget. This doesn't feel right, Laf, especially if John is around her. You know she takes what she wants and I don't want her coming after our fledgling for any reason - whether to keep him as a toy or to hurt us.” He hesitated. “.... The power coming off her tonight? It was… almost scary. She’s much more powerful than she was before.”

John stared at him. The mere thought of either his vampires being scared of  _ anything -  _ no matter what it was - was unnerving. When was the last time they had ever expressed fear? When had they ever been something other than totally confident? His stomach twisted. Nothing was right here, nothing at all.

“She must have dozens of fledglings under her power. What happens when we say no to joining her nest?”

“I don’t know,” Lafayette said, his tone soft. He stepped forward and took their hands. “All I know is that I need answers. I need to know about my sire, if only for closure, and she has the answers I want. I try so hard to be the best sire possible for you both - but I want this for myself, this one time.”

Alex bit his lip. He glanced at Lafayette, then John. “Okay,” he said. “... I’ll go.”

Lafayette smiled, then pulled him into a deep kiss. “Thank you, doll,” he murmured. Alex smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made.

John’s hands were steady as he applied the eyeliner. Makeup was an art he had mastered long ago - much to Lafayette and Alex’s delight. It came easily, and while Alex teased him about all the products he bought, Lafayette didn’t mind in the slightest.

They each wore matching suits. “Bitch better have air conditioning,” Alex muttered from the bathroom. “Or I’m skipping out. It’s hot as fuck.”

John smiled and unscrewed the mascara tube before carefully applying it. When he twisted it shut again, Lafayette’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he nuzzled John’s hair. “Don’t stray tonight,” he murmured. “Stay with me or Alex. We can’t trust anyone at this place, and I don’t want you to get into a bad spot.”

“Got it,” John said, putting all the makeup away. “Stay in sight?”

“In arm’s length would be better,” Lafayette muttered, pressing a kiss behind his ear. “... Alex told me you had a talk with him about subjugates.”

“We did.”

“Did you have any more questions? You were the last we had. I don’t want you to have any… misconceptions about how things work. We really should have noticed how it affected you sooner, and have treated you better than we did.”

“No questions, just… more of a request.” John turned in his hold and wrapped his arms around his neck. “... I want a collar.”

Lafayette grinned, his fangs glinting in the lamp light, before giving him a rough kiss. “Of course, darling. Anything you want. We’ll find a nice one for home.” They traded another kiss, holding each other close.

Alex stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting his tie. “Are we ready, or are you two going to have another fucking session before we go?”

Lafayette smirked and gave John another kiss before taking his hand. “We’re ready.” John smiled up at him as they walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Outside their apartment building, the summer heat hit them, and Alex grumbled loudly. They walked towards the sidewalk - then stopped. A long black limousine was parked just in front of them, the driver watching them from the window. Lafayette glanced at them both, then walked to the window.

“Lafayette?” the driver asked, in a thick French accent.

“Yes?”

“I’m here to take you to Madame Jeanne’s,” said the driver.

Lafayette looked back at them, then shrugged and walked to the door before opening it. John walked ahead and climbed in first, followed by Alex. When Lafayette sat down, John was quick to get in his lap, leaning back against his chest. Lafayette smiled and ran his hips over John’s thighs, squeezing. John grinned and widened his legs, biting his lip.

“My pretty boy,” Lafayette murmured. John squirmed - then Lafayette paused and pushed his hand beneath him. He smirked and kissed John’s neck. “...A plug, little one? You naughty little  _ slut.” _

“Daddy,” John whined, leaning back against Lafayette. The plug inside him shifted as the limo hit a bump. “... T-Touch me…”

Alex sat up and licked up lips. “C’mere, baby boy,” he growled. “Let Papi see you.”

John pulled himself from Lafayette’s lap with hesitance, then pushed into Alex’s - only to let out a gasp as he was shoved down onto his back on the seat, Alex looming over him. “Fucking slut,” Alex hissed, before kisses were placed on his neck and fangs scraped his skin. A hand was at his belt, unbuckling it and tugging it off completely. Before it hit the floor of the car, his pants were unbuttoned and pulled down. When a hand wrapped around his half-hard cock, teeth sank into his neck and he let out a moan.

“Papi,” he whimpered, bucking his hips up. “Fuck, fuck, Papi, please, more - “

Alex dug his claws into John’s shaft, pulling a hiss of pain. “Such a little whore, begging to get fucked on the way to a party. Can't you ever behave?”

“No - please, please fuck me! I'm a dirty slut, a little whore…”

“Good boy,” Alex growled. He sat back on the seat, his legs spread. “On your knees, baby boy. Suck me off.”

John could feel their eyes on him as he climbed off the seat and onto the floor, predatory and hungry. He knelt between Alex’s legs and with nimble fingers, unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down with his boxers and grasped his cock, rubbing it to hardness. Coming closer, he quickly took him into his mouth and then throat.

“Fuck, baby,” Alex moaned, as John bobbed his head. “Hell yeah - down your fucking throat, you little slut, fuck…”

Eager to please, John sped up his movements and cradled Alex’s balls with one hand. He closed his eyes and let out a muffled moan when his bun was tugged. “Fuck, baby boy,” Lafayette groaned. “So good for Papi.”

When John’s mouth filled with cum, he swallowed and pulled away, panting for breath. Quickly, he was pulled back into Lafayette’s lap and he moaned as his neck was peppered in kisses. “Daddy,” he whimpered. “Needa cum, n-need-”

“No, baby,” Lafayette hissed. He cupped John’s crotch, squeezing tight. “Naughty little boys don't get to have an orgasm. You’ll have to earn it by behaving all night.”

John whimpered. “Daddy!”

“Are you trying to disobey Daddy?”

John whined, then shook his head. “No…”

“Good. Now clean yourself up and be quiet.”

John pushed himself back into his boxers and buttoned his dress pants, pouting as he did. He leaned down and grabbed his belt, pulling it back on. Lafayette pressed sensual kisses against his neck, holding him close and letting his fangs scrape his skin - already, Alex’s bite had closed, and feeling teeth against the healing skin sent a shiver down his spine. John turned his head for a kiss and smiled when he got one. They traded several more kisses.

The limo stopped.

John looked out the windows and stared up at a massive hotel. It was sleek and modern with guests walking in, all dressed elegantly.  _ Red Fountain Suites  _ said the scrawling letters over the entrance. Alex grumbled something in his throat as Lafayette climbed out first. John followed with Alex behind him. John took Lafayette’s hand, digging a fang into his lip as they walked towards the entrance. Lafayette squeezed his hand reassuringly.

As soon as they walked inside, a young man stepped in front of him. He was pale and sickly, his eyes unfocused as he stared at them. His suit was rumpled, a thick red collar sat around his neck, and if his scent was any indication, he had just been fed on. “Are you here for Madame Jeanne?” he asked, his voice soft and hoarse.

“We are,” Lafayette said.

“The dining hall is this way. The large glass doors.” The subjugate pointed down a large hallway towards closed double doors. Lafayette nodded before turning down that direction, John at his side and Alex at their heels.

“What the hell?” Alex muttered under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear. “He looks like he’s dying. We were no models with subjugates, but - you give them  _ blood  _ after you feed. Better be fucking fledglings doing that.”

“Alex, love?” Lafayette said.

“Yeah?”

“Shut your mouth before it gets you in trouble.”

John couldn’t hide a giggle as Alex grumbled. They walked into the room and John’s eyes widened - the dining hall was massive, with a vaulted ceiling and chandeliers that sparkled. A massive table sat in the middle, set with the finest dinnerware, and the carpet was a deep blood red. Vampires were littered around the room - sires and fledglings alike. At their sides, either standing or on their knees, were subjugates; their statuses were obvious, either by the collars they wore or their faint human scent. Many vampires were feeding off the subjugates, the humans’ eyes squeezed shut.

John’s eyes flickered around the room and he wrapped around arms around Lafayette’s, his stomach twisting with anxiety. The collective power of the sires was enough to have his knees weak and his focus gone. “Daddy?” he whimpered, looking up at Lafayette. “I-I…”

Lafayette glanced down at John, then frowned. “What’s wrong, little one?”

“Scary,” John whispered, pulling at his sleeve. When was the last time he’d felt this small?

“It’s alright, darling. Stay with Daddy, okay, little one?”

John swallowed and nodded, gripping his hand. “Okay,” he whimpered.

Lafayette kissed his forehead, then squeezed his hand. He looked around the room, then glanced back at Alex. “This is a nest size. They can’t all be Jeanne’s.”

“Check the reds,” Alex muttered. “How much you wanna bet they’re hers?”

John looked up - several vampires, though not even half, were wearing red suit jackets. Then Lafayette was tugging his hand, and they walked towards a couch at one end of the hall. Lafayette and Alex sat down and John sunk into Lafayette’s lap, leaning back against him as his eyes fluttered shut.

“We’ll skip at the first sign of trouble,” Lafayette said. “John - you know to stay with one of us at all times.”

John nodded, pulling Lafayette’s arm around him. He glanced at Alex, who was sprawled out in the chair with his arms crossed like a moody teenager. “Papi?” He whispered.

“Yeah, baby?”

“It'll be fine.” John reached for his hand. “We’re fine.”

Alex took his hand and sighed. “I know, pet. I just… I have this bad feeling I can't shake. Something isn't right.”

Lafayette leaned over and kissed Alex’s cheek. “We’re fine,” he murmured. “Just relax, love, alright? When we-”

The room grew silent and they each looked up. Two elegant doors at the end of the hall opened and out stepped Jeanne, wearing an elegant red dress that dragged on the floor behind her. Two fledglings stood at her side, wearing blazers with matching red. Her hair was done up well and pinned, her jewelry glinting in the light.

“Looks like we’re just on time,” Alex muttered.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Jeanne said, her voice loud and clear throughout the room. “... I thank you all for attending tonight. Today marks the 1020th anniversary of my turning.”

The guests began to clap and John looked up at Lafayette, frowning. “I thought vampires don’t do birthdays.”

“Most don’t,” Lafayette muttered. He held John tight. “... Some, though, consider it an achievement, to go so long without getting caught by hunters.”

“The older you are, the less likely you are to be caught anyway,” Alex grumbled.

“To not keep you waiting any longer - dinner is now served.” Upon her words, several subjugates walked out from the doors, balancing large trays in their hands. John stood and they walked towards the table, sliding into their seats.

Large golden goblets were set beside the plates, full of warm blood, and the plates were set full of rich foods. As John sipped from the goblet, he looked around to see that several subjugates were kneeling beside their masters, watching them with a pleading gaze. One vampire handed their source a slice of ham, and they eagerly ate, looking grateful. At another seat, it was a fledgling kneeling beside their master, leaning their cheek on the sire’s thigh until they were handed the goblet to sip from.

Alex looked over and nudged him with his elbow, mouth full of food. “Everyone does it different,” he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He swallowed it down. “... We didn’t think you were that type.”

“No,” John whispered. He took a sip of blood.

Dinner was filled with chatter, though both Alex and Lafayette remained near silent the whole meal. Jeanne was standing near the doors, speaking to a vampire, and Lafayette was watching closely. John set a hand on his shoulder. Lafayette didn’t react, his jaw tight.

Dinner was quick, and violin music began to play - John hadn’t noticed the musicians before, sitting on a small pedestal in the corner. Several guests stood and walked to the open space, beginning to dance; John recognized the steps. He watched as he sipped blood, then looked to the side as Lafayette stood and walked towards Jeanne. John watched as they spoke for a few seconds, then turned and walked through the doors together. He frowned, then turned to Alex. “Where are they going?”

Alex blinked. “To get answers, I guess. Hey, you wanna dance?”

John bit his lip, then gave the doors one last glance before they both stood. Alex took his hand and they walked towards the floor, hands held tight. Finding a space, they stopped and brought their hands together, pressing close. John rested his head against Alex’s shoulder, relaxed in his arms. Alex nosed at his cheek, then pressed a kiss to his hair. “You alright, little one?”

“Nervous,” John whispered. “... What if something does happen? If we can’t trust her?”

“Then we get Laf and get the hell out of here.” Alex kissed him. “... I’d like to go right now, honestly. I don’t want to wait for something to happen before leaving.”

“Me either.” John swallowed. “I… I felt safer with Laf here.”

Alex bit his lip. “Me too,” he muttered. “Hopefully that talk is short.”

The dance finished and the music changed. John stopped and stared up at Alex, recognizing the piece - though he couldn’t put a name to it, he recalled a time of standing in the middle of the parlor, barefoot and young, a woman’s hands holding his. 

A woman. Dark, curly hair, a shining chestnut brown with olive skin and loving chocolate eyes.

His mother was smiling, guiding him through the steps, giggling when he stepped on her toes; Martha sat on the reading chair, smiling bright as she watched - and then it was John and Martha dancing, their mother taking up her violin to play for them -

“John? Are you okay?”

John blinked and looked up at Alex, who was holding him by the waist. “Sweetheart,” he repeated. “Jacky - what’s wrong?”

John swallowed. He pushed Alex’s hands off him, the music piercing in his ears. “I have to go,” he whispered. “I need - I need air.”

“Okay,” Alex said. “Okay, come on.”

John let Alex guide him out of the crowd, towards the doors. They pushed through and the heat of the room stayed behind. John pulled his jacket off, taking a shaky breath, and they walked towards the exit. Out here, it was warm but breezy, and he breathed in the fresh air. He sat on the steps and shut his eyes tight, burying his face in his hands.

“Jacky?” Alex sat on the step behind him, close but not overwhelming. “... What happened?”

“Flashback,” John whispered. “... Another memory.”

“What was it?” Alex pulled John’s hair from its bun and began to comb his fingers through it, holding it back for a ponytail. John sighed and let his eyes flutter shut. “... Do you want to talk?”

John took a deep breath, then leaned back against his knees. “I saw my mom,” he whispered. “... And my sister. When she was teaching us to dance, in the parlor room…”

Alex leaned down and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his neck. John looked up. “Do you remember your mom?” he whispered.

“She died in childbirth,” Alex murmured, “... having me. My father - he was bitter. He was happy to sell me off as a servant.”

“How do you know that?”

“That was what the woman who nursed me said,” Alex said. He nosed at John’s hair. “... Maybe it's untrue, but what does it matter to me? My family didn't matter then, nor would they matter now.”

“We’re your family,” John whispered.

“You are. You and Lafayette - you're the only people in this world I need.” He kissed John’s cheek. “That, and all those pretty boys we hunt.”

John grinned. “All the cute boys to make scream and cry. The night of their lives before we drain them.”

Alex smirked and kissed him. “Feeling better, pet? Do you want anything to drink?”

“Water,” John murmured.

Alex nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He gave John’s hair a light tug before he stood and walked back inside. John sighed and leaned against the railing stand, listening to Alex’s fading footsteps.

Flashbacks like those didn't happen often. They were common, according to Laf and Alex - they experienced them once every few months. It was a smell or a place or a sound, triggering an intense memory experience, and John supposed he should be used to them by now. He rubbed at his eyes.

He missed his mom.

He curled up tighter, curling his toes, taking a shaky breath. He missed his sister and brothers too, and no, no, he couldn't think of his brothers, because then he saw James’ body on that table, bleeding through the bandages, it was John’s fault -

“Mr. John?”

John looked up. A fledgling wearing a red blazer was looking down at him. “Who are you?” he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Madame Jeanne has called for you,” the fledgling said. “It is about your sire, Lafayette.”

John stood quickly. “Where is he?”

“Follow me.”

John followed the fledgling back into the hotel and combed his fingers through his hair, throwing it up in a bun as he did. They walked back into the dining hall, then towards the doors where Lafayette and Jeanne had disappeared. John glanced around for Alex, but he was nowhere to be seen. He bit his lip nervously as they walked down the hallway.

They came to a door, where two more fledglings were standing guard. Without a word being said, the door was pushed open and they gestured for him to walk in. John stepped into the room and looked around.

“John!”

Lafayette and Jeanne were standing at the other side of the room and the atmosphere was tense. The door slammed shut. Lafayette’s fists were at his sides, claws lengthened and glinting in the light. John let out a whine and started towards him.

A hand grabbed his wrist, claws digging in. John stared back at the fledgling.  _ Redcoat,  _ his mind whispered.  _ British dog, kill it, shoot him- _

“Leave us, boys. What was I saying?” Jeanne looked up at Lafayette, her arms crossed as the fledglings turned and stepped out of the room. “Ah, yes. What choice do you think you have?”

“Leave him out of this,” Lafayette scowled.

“Does this not affect him too? His sire joining a nest?”

“I said  _ no!” _

“Don't be such a fool.”

“I came here for answers to my questions, not to be forced into your shitty  _ club-” _

“Then you simply will not get your answers.”

“You fucking  _ bitch!” _

“What do you care for answers anyway? Your sire has the least amount of interest in you!  _ Answers  _ will make no difference in your relationship with him.”

“We’re not doing it,” Lafayette scowled. “No. I don't  _ care  _ what you offer anymore. It’s not fucking worth it.” His eyes flickered towards John. “Come here, Jacky. We’re leaving.”

John didn’t hesitate to run to Lafayette’s side, reaching for his hand.

His wrist was grabbed. His balance changed and he stumbled.

The stake rested against his heart.

Jeanne’s breath was cold against his ear and her chest pressed into his back, her arm tight around his chest. Her claws dug into his skin and John let out a cry, feeling the tip of the stake pierce his skin. “Daddy!” he cried.

_ “No!”  _ Lafayette hissed. He scowled. “Let you  _ go,  _ you fucking-”

“Oh, is the little fledgling so important?” Jeanne drawled. “You know nothing lasts forever, dear one. I thought I had drilled that into you  _ years  _ ago.”

Lafayette scowled, clenching his fists. “If you don’t fucking let him go, I swear to - “

Jeanne’s claws dug deeper into his arm. John struggled to pull away, weak against his grip. The stake disappeared, and he gasped in relief.

It slammed into his chest, through his ribs. Searing pain burned through his body, stemming from the wood, and he screamed. He could hear Lafayette yelling something, Jeanne hissing back, and blood was staining his shirt. His hands shook, the hold on him disappeared, and everything was numb. The burning continued, the only thing he could feel, and he hit the floor, his knees throbbing, he hit the ground and his shoulder jolted -

The world disappeared.

\------

When his eyes opened, the room was swimming. His head was pounding and his chest felt as though it were slowly burning, the scent of charred flesh overpowering in his nostrils. He could barely move, his muscles aching, alarm bells going off in his head.

_ How was he still here? _

His eyes flickered around the room. He could hear words, shouted but muffled, and he struggled to move his lips. He tried to cry out, to scream, full of frustration, but nothing -

Bodies stumbled into his vision, both slamming against the wall. Grunts of pain reached his ears and he watched as Jeanne clawed at Lafayette’s cheek, his face dripping with blood. His stomach twisted in his chest but he couldn't  _ move,  _ his muscles frozen and rebellious against his control. He wriggled his fingers as hard as he could, but there was barely any movement to speak of. He attempted another wail.

This time, the sound left his throat.

_ “John?” _

He looked up at Lafayette, his face barely recognizable through blood and lacerations. Then Jeanne pounced, her claws sinking inches into his chest, and she threw him to the ground. There was a loud  _ crunch,  _ then a second one immediately after, and John had never heard Lafayette scream before. Chills ran down his spine and there were loud, thunderous footsteps coming towards him. Jeanne stopped in front of him, her hands caked in blood as she reached towards him. He struggled to squirm, to move and get away, but again his body refused.

“Pity,” Jeanne hissed. She bent down, her hand seizing the stake that still sat in his chest. “I don't usually miss.”

John barely made a sound as she ripped it out. As new blood spilled through his shirt, the burning sensation disappeared, and he let out a choked whimper. He let his head roll to the side, even as the movement shot sharp pains down his spine, and his stomach flipped again. Lafayette sat by the wall, visibly shaking. Even as he struggled to curl up, John could see that both legs were bent at odd angles, each at a different place. He looked up as Jeanne approached him.

_ Bones take longer to heal. You need to set them.  _ John’s heart shattered. Lafayette had never looked so defeated, so hopeless. Their eyes met.

“Daddy?” he whispered.

Jeanne let out a laugh. “Oh, you pathetic things.” She knelt beside Lafayette and raised the stake. “Consider this a  _ servi-” _

It happened in seconds. The doors flew open and in his peripheral vision, Alex stood in their place. He held something large and black in his hands and with a grunt, threw it towards Jeanne. There was a sizzling sound, and horrid screeching that sent chills through the room. Jeanne collapsed to the floor, hands pressed against her face, and the stake dropped. It stopped by Alex’s feet.

“Not such a pretty face  _ now,  _ are you?” Alex demanded, grinning. Then he froze, the silver pot dropping at his side as he stared at the scene in front of them. “... What the  _ hell?” _

Jeanne looked up at him, steam rising off her skin. “You  _ fool!  _ What makes you think you will leave this building alive? I will mount your  _ heads  _ on my walls-”

Alex scowled. He picked up the stake. “... God,  _ stop talking.”  _ He walked forward and his eyes flickered towards Lafayette. When he looked up at John, he froze, staring at him. “Baby?”

Jeanne lunged towards his legs, but Alex took a quick sidestep. He dug his heel into his back, and with one swing, buried the stake into her chest. Jeanne let out a scream, then collapsed, falling limp as a sizzling sound filled the room. Alex stepped back, taking a deep breath, then turned and rushed to John, sliding to his knees in front of him. “Jacky?” he whispered, reaching for his hand. “Oh, god. She  _ staked you  _ -”

John managed to grip Alex’s hand, the movement coming slowly. “Missed,” he gasped. “Can't - can't move - “

“Shh, sweetheart. Don't force it. You're reacting to the stake.” Alex pressed a kiss to John’s forehead. “I'm going to go take care of Laf, okay? It shouldn't take more than ten minutes for you to move.”

“Okay,” John whispered. Alex’s touch was so calming, so tender, and some of his tension melted underneath him.

He watched as Alex stood and walked to Lafayette. “God, you're a wreck,” he whispered, kneeling beside him. “Still alive?”

“Barely,” Lafayette coughed.

“She beat you good,” Alex sighed. He set his hands on either side of the broken leg and with one jerk, set it back in place. Lafayette let out a hiss of pain. Alex gave him a pitying look before he set the other leg. Lafayette barely held in his gasp.

“Fuck…”

“You need to listen to me more.” Alex shifted closer and brushed his hair back from his face, letting out a whistle at the damage. “... Damn. It’ll take the night to heal.”

“Get us home,” Lafayette said, clenching his fists. “... Get John home.”

“On it, captain.” Alex pressed a kiss to his cheek.

\------

John handed Lafayette the suitcase, watching with soft eyes as it was settled in the trunk of the taxi. “It’s over,” he said softly.

Lafayette looked up at him. “What’s over?”

“The whole… thing. With Jeanne.” John leaned against the car. “With - you know. Her being so manipulative and power-hungry. It’s all over and she can’t hurt anyone.”

“Exactly.” Lafayette held out a hand to him with a smile. “It’s all over, babe.”

John took his hand and stepped closer, leaning into his embrace. Lafayette’s facial wounds had healed well, though some uneven scarring had yet to disappear, as the focus had gone to his bones. The worst had disappeared, John thought to himself with a smile.

Alex walked out with the last of their bags, stopping by the taxi as he set them on the ground. “Ready for Florida and cute beach boys?”

“Sort of.”

Alex frowned, looking at John. “What’s wrong?”

“Is…” John bit his lip. “I just - how can we know that Jeanne is actually dead? She missed when she tried to stake me. What if…”

“Trust me, babe, I know I got her in the heart. I just wished I had found an axe or something to chop her head off and make  _ absolute sure  _ she’s never coming back.” Alex leaned in and kissed him. “Even if she is alive - she’ll know how close she came. She won't want to mess with us again.”

John sighed. “Okay,” he said. He glanced up towards their apartment building; their home for three years. Another home gone. “... Will you ever tell me what she did to you?”

“Maybe one day, little one.” Lafayette pulled him closer by the waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He kissed his neck, then took his hand. “... I had never felt as helpless as I did last night. I couldn't protect you.”

John pressed his hand to his chest, above the bumpy circular scar that marked where he'd nearly been murdered. Lafayette pursed his lips and cupped his cheek. “I should have stopped that.”

“It wasn't your fault-”

“Alex was right. I shouldn't have put you both in that danger.” Lafayette pulled John against his chest. “... I was too blind and I’m  _ sorry.” _

“It’s over, right?” John gazed up at him. “It’s over. We’ll move on like we always do, and things will be okay. It will be  _ okay.” _

Lafayette bit his lip, then kissed him. “Alright,” he said. “It’s over.”

Alex leaned around from the side of the taxi. “You guys ready or what? We don’t have all day for this flight!”

“Yeah,” John called. He gave Lafayette another deep kiss, adjusting the straps of his backpack. “... A new life. Right?”

“Right,” Lafayette said softly. He returned the kiss, touching his waist. Then they pulled apart and walked to opposite sides of the car, climbing in.

As the New York buildings sped past, John leaned into Lafayette’s arms. Alex was talking in the front seat, something about plans and what they could do for entertainment, but John could barely pay attention. They were alive. That was what mattered.

He buried his face in Lafayette’s shoulder, yawning. They were heading to meet sunny beaches and careless, tanned prey, to drink tropical beverages and swim in the ocean. Their life of luxury continued.

They would endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check more out on tumblr! @Coffee-Quill

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr! @Coffee-Quill


End file.
